


Princess of Skyclad.

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Bag of Holding, F/F, How Do I Tag, Major Character Injury, Nudism, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: A new Suter comes to court Elsa. She comes from a land very in touch with magic but more interestingly is what she's wearing...





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa waited anxiously. She was dreading the thought of another suitor from a strange kingdom. She knew very little about this kingdom of Skyclad and yet she was expected to greet their princess who probably had hopes of courting her. Well, at least nobody in her kingdom has any trouble with her being a lesbian.

“What is Skyclad like again?” The queen asked nobody in particular however the response came from her sister. Anna has usual had a large grin on her face she was always excited to meet the guests of the castle.

“From what I have been told Skyclad lies to the south. It boasts a warm climate and has friendly people primary exports are herbs and fabric.”

“Well, I hope she leaves disappointed on good terms at least. We could always use a new source of fabric especially after cutting ties with Weselton.”

Elsa then asked, “What do we know about her again?”

Anna responded, “Well she’s one year younger than you said to be very active and enjoys nature and she also likes cooking.”

“Usually I have more to go on than this,” Elsa said replied nervously.

“You know sister all the women that come after you might not have to be disappointed. You're beautiful and kind. Any princess would be lucky to have you,” Anna said at her sister patting her on the shoulder.

“I suppose you’re right “ Elsa reluctantly admitted. “But these never seem to go well remember that redhead? She was a real handful.”

“She was fun to have around. It was quite fond of her accent and she did amazing things with her bow and arrow.” Anna said giggling remembering the good times.

“She was pretty nice but I couldn’t keep up with her you were struggling at points,” Elsa said with a small smile.

The two sisters saw the carriage approaching. It was beautiful and ornate. Mostly pink but with some green undertones the spokes of the wheels curved beautifully the entire thing looked like it might’ve been a large flower bud. The horses pulling it were small both for beautiful chestnut brown one have black hair the other white. They were very little adornment.  
“Remember to smile sister make a good first impression,” Anna said as she took her place at her sister’s right hand.

Elsa made a small smile. She practiced not making it seem forced, but she was still uneasy. Anna however was beaming trying her best to not bounce on the balls of her feet as the carriage came to a stop.

Elsa had many thoughts about what you would see when that door opened. However one thing she never would’ve expected was the beautiful young woman that stepped out. She had a dark complexion but her hair was blonde - medium length, in loose curls flowing down her back. She had beautiful deep green eyes. But the most striking thing was her attire.

Or more accurately the complete lack of it the simple golden crown adorned with emeralds and sapphires and a sword strapped to her side held in the light blue sheath adorned with a single large emerald at the hilt indicating that she was left-handed, and a small blue bag on the other hip she was wearing nothing else. Standing before all a good portion of Arendelle she showed no embarrassment as she calmly walked up to the two royal sisters.

Murmurs from the gathered crowd sprung up. “What is the meaning of this?” One man said. “She’s not decent.” Scoffed an older woman, “Think of the children.” A young woman shouted.

She gave a curtsy “Greetings your Majesty, I am Princess Lily.”


	2. Chapter 2

The queen was at a loss for words for a few moments she could do nothing but look at this beautiful woman standing before her. It was beginning to get awkward Princess Lily maintained her curtsy stance but she was glancing up at the queen also she was beginning to lose her balance most of the eyes turn from the visiting princess to Elsa.   
  
“Sorry”, she eventually said, “I was just...” Elsa struggled to find the right things to say   
“We were awestruck by your beauty!” Anna interjected, “we had no idea what you would look like.”   
  
“Understandable, I was worried about your perception of me being tainted by my appearance.” Lily looked up. “If I may be so bold, I think you, in particular, will benefit from a good relationship with my kingdom.  Perhaps we could discuss this more inside? ”   
  
“Inside?” Elsa remarked, “yes, of course, go on and will be right behind you.”   
  
With that Princess Lily smiled and walked into the castle trying to maintain an air of sophistication, leaving the two sisters with a moment to process their new visitor.   
“She’s naked?” Elsa couldn’t help but blurted out when she was out of earshot.   
“Really I hadn’t noticed?” Anna replied with a smirk. Elsa gave her a funny look with everything buzzing around in her head right now she momentarily forgot about sarcasm.   
“Do you suppose that’s normal for her kingdom?” Elsa asked starting to make her way to the castle.   
  
“I would say so I can’t think of a reason somebody would do that against her will and she seemed to have more discomfort maintaining royal decorum than with her state of attire.   
The two reconvened with Princess Lily inside the downstairs study. The queen was relieved to be out of the public eye for a moment.  But she was still unsure how to understand the situation. She never heard of somebody for going clothes at all times. She took a deep breath before she took her normal seat behind her desk Lily and Anna sat on opposite end of the couch.   
  
“I know you don’t know much about my kingdom.” Lily spoke up “   
  
“Well, we certainly weren’t expecting you’re…” Elsa tried to find the polite word for this “fashion sense.”   
  
“I can imagine most people outside of my kingdom don’t see the value of it,” Lily said with a smile.   
  
“Well, I don’t mind,” Anna said with her usual enthusiasm.   
  
“Right neither do I. Making every effort …to “Elsa struggled with how to phrase it because she was stretching the truth”…to… accommodate my suitors during their visit is a top priority.”   
  
“Then allow me to show you something,” Lily said as she got up, she approached and under-attended potted plant. They could still probably be saved but it seemed the staff never got around to it. She rubbed her hand on the emerald of her sword in the plant spring back to life it started to bloom beautifully it even grew larger than it should.   
  
“You don’t know much about magic other than what you and your sister process and my right?” Lily said addressing Elsa.   
  
“...Wait what?” Both sisters replied.   
  
“I don’t have magic!” Anna exclaimed.   
  
Lily gave a warm smile and said. “You might not realize it but yes you do. I can see why your parents hid it from you but I could tell just from the way you move about you possess superhuman strength, your Majesty.”   
“Wait this makes sense,” Elsa said at her moment of realization. “Our parents wouldn’t have wanted to deal with a second girl with powers so they just pretended you didn’t have any.”   
  
“This is,  **ENTIRELY AWESOME!** ” Anna said with a cheer she jumped up higher than she knew she could.   
  
Lily just gave a gaggle. “I think I’m going to like it here.” She turned back to Elsa and said “hopefully I can be a special woman in your life as well as somebody who can help you understand magic better both yours and what’s around you. My kingdom is very into with magic and with nature if you let me I might just blow your mind.”   
  
Elsa couldn’t deny that what Lily said had appeal to it she became lost in the emerald pools looking back at her trying not to let her eyes stray lower. But if Lily was going to say and hopefully teach Elsa there needed to be one question cleared up.   
“Why are you…” Elsa began to ask   
  
“A nudist?” Lily said with a smile taking the Queen's hand “It is part of being more in tune with nature my kingdom doesn’t see the reason to cover themselves most of the time. We simply feel it’s better to remain uncovered.  As a side benefit magic comes easily to the people of the kingdom.”   
  
The sisters could understand the point of view. Elsa thought back to when she first let her powers break loose. She discarded her dress and replaced it with one made out of ice she didn’t think about it then but it was like releasing some shackles she didn’t realize she had.   
  
“So I would get stronger if I disrobe?” Anna asked.   
  
“It’s not as simple as that that you get the right idea. You are already stronger just from understanding  you have it.” Lily said that getting closer to the younger sister “I hope you find the time to take a nature walk with me I know I’m mostly here for your sister I would like to spend some time helping you.”   
  
Elsa noticed that her sister was fidgeting with her collar and sleeve.  _ Is this woman’s attitude towards nudity infectious? _ She thought to herself. Before the conversation could continue she noticed the time.   
  
“I hate to cut this short but we have to get ready for dinner soon I hope you join us, Lilly.” She said.   


  
“Very well I will be there.” She said before kissing the queen on her hand “I know I made the right decision in coming here.”   
  
“Dinner is expected to be formal.” Elsa blurted out.

  
“Don’t worry I’ll try to look my best,” Lily responded.   


 


	3. Chapter 3

Lily started to walk out the door giving the two a chance to admire the view of her from the back. Anna smiled at her sister “you like her.” She said in a singsong voice.

  
“yes am I that obvious?” Elsa replied her cheeks turning pink.   
  
“I just know how to read you.” Anna then tried to gently nudge her sister which ended up nearly pushing her out of her chair.   
  
“You really are super strong.” She muttered to herself.   
  
“Kind of hard not to like her she’s very sweet and intelligent. Not a combination you find very often.” Anna giggled.   
  
“You have a girlfriend,” Elsa said to her seriously.   
  
“My my my she’s got you jealous already.”   
  
Anna was making her way to her bedchamber a quick swap into a more formal dress before dinner was served. She thought about Lily as she walked the girl didn’t need to change her outfit throughout the day. Seemed kind of silly now that Anna thought about it her thoughts were interrupted by hearing some of the housekeepers.   
  
“What you mean she doesn’t have any luggage?” The first one said.   
  
“I checked and I checked nowhere to strap it up top or in the back and not a single bag within the carriage. It seems the only things she brought with her clothes…” The other one Stopped mid-sentence “her sword crown and purse.”   
  
“That naked weirdo.” Another one said, “she’ll probably have us all running around like jaybird’s pretty soon.”   
  
_ That’s not the way to talk about our guest. Anna thought to herself. I mean sure her being naked all the time is a little weird but that’s how she was raised. I’m going to have to have a word with… _   
  
“Hello beloved.” Anna’s thoughts were interrupted when heard a voice from behind her. She turned to see Lady Claire brown hair done up in a bun wearing her favorite blue dress. The normally reserved woman was smiling quite a bit. “Our new guest has the whole kingdom buzzing. She certainly knows how to make a first impression.”   
  
Anna gave her a gentle kiss and smiled “she certainly has my sister’s attention and not just because of her fashion sense. She has magic in her as well.”   
  
“Are you serious?” Claire asked.   
  
“That’s not all; she says I have magic as well. Much more common than we realize there might be something in you too.” Anna said holding her girlfriend by the arms.   
  
“Anna there’s something I have to say to you.” Lady Claire said.   
  
“That you love me?” Anna replied.   
  
“Well, I do but, what I need to say is put me down.” Lady Claire responded the Princess looked away from her girlfriend and realized she was effortlessly lifting her over her head as if she were a small child or puppy.   
  
“Understanding your power makes you more in tune with it which leads to it being stronger,” Anna said gently setting the women back down. “So sorry.”   
  
“You probably need to learn to be careful with that.” Lady Claire smiled “if knowledge of the power makes it stronger than Hans is probably pretty lucky you didn’t know you're super strong when you hit him.”   
  
“Being in tune with nature also improves your ability to use the magic with.” Anna continued “that’s part of the reason why she doesn’t wear anything. Or at least that’s what the people of Skyclad believe.”   
  
“Hans? You’ve run into him as well. The two lovers heard the voice of Princess Lily coming from her room. The servants made way for her but they all grumbled something to themselves as she passed.   
  
“Maybe we don’t have the same Hans in mind,” Anna replied turning to the naked visitor.   
“Of the Southern Isles? He has red hair a big nose in a bit of a smooth talker?” Lily said robbing a small stone that she got out of her bag.   
  
“Okay, so we do have the same, Hans.”  Anna remarked, “how do you know him?”   
  
“Probably the same way you do. He tried to marry into my kingdom. Too bad for him my older sister wasn’t easily fooled.” Lily replied her expression darkened for a moment as she put the stone back. “

 

“After he returned to The Suffern Islands, he was put to hard labor. “ Anna sighed as she recounted the news reports she received from one of Hans’s brothers. “He kept getting more and more violent as the weeks went on it wasn’t long before they exiled him.”

“Where is he now?” Lily asked

“Unfortunately we're not entirely sure they said he headed to Weselton.” Anna replied. “However we are not on the best terms with Weselton at the moment.”

“I understand,  one more thing. Could one of you do something about the castle staff I can’t get ready for dinner if they insist on arguing outside my door.”

  
“Of course I will so sorry,” Claire said the woman was the unofficial Chief of Staff of the servant's nobody else seemed to be willing or capable to do the job. She shooed the three maids from the guest room.   
  
“Sorry but get ready with what?” Anna asked.  “I heard them talking you didn’t bring anything.”   
  
“Not in the way they understand.” Lily responded, “I don’t need to bring a lot of bags.”   
  
“Right, because you’re naked all the time!” Anna said with a big smile.   
  
“More than that let me show you this,” Lily responded opening up her small bag. “It has magically woven into it I could put my carriage in it if I could lift it.”   
  
“Are you kidding?” Anna saw some amazing things but this seems a little hard to swallow.   
  
“Don’t believe me?” Lily said with a mischievous smile. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a large fur-lined blanket it was white and blue. Anna just stared at what she saw.   
  
“I don’t expect to need this blanket but I like it so I decided I should bring it along with me,” Lily said proudly.   
  
“Where’d that come from?” The question came from two fairly familiar female voices from either side of them belonging to Elsa and Claire prospectively.   
  
“Just demonstrating why I don’t have luggage,” Lily replied as she returned the blanket to the bag. “See you at dinner.” She then blew the queen a kiss.   
  
“She’s a keeper,” Claire remarked as the door closed behind her.   
  
The queen blushed at this. “Well will certainly see before too long I’m sure. Excuse me” Elsa then proceeded to go back to her room to change.   



	4. Chapter 4

Elsa and Anna still managed to arrive early to dinner. Elsa decided the best thing she should wear would be the ice dress she wore when her powers first broke free. Anna opted for a new bright green dress. With Claire not far behind they’re all seated when Lily entered the room. She was still naked and yet she managed to find a way to look even lovelier she had her hair done up and added a simple pendant necklace it was silver with a sapphire on it. As she sat down Elsa realized that the strong some small flowers in her hair, violets.   
  
“A pleasure being here you look beautiful Elsa,” Lily said kissing the queen’s hand.   
The queen sat there speechless for a few moments. She can’t figure out how the simple change could make an already beautiful woman look so amazing.   
  
“Elsa are you in there?” Anna said tapping on her sister's head “your date just offered you a compliment.”   
  
“Yes pretty… me you…” Elsa stammered.   
  
Anna and her girlfriend were barely holding in their laughter. “Nobody’s ever had you speechless before. At least not without performing a grand gesture that falls flat on its face.   
  
“I take it your silence means that I’ll be staying for a while then?” Lily asked the queen.   
Elsa was helpless before her. All she could do was give a simple nod.   
  
“Then might I suggest we spend tomorrow afternoon having a picnic beyond the castle walls as well as a discussion on how magic works,” Lily said happily.   
  
“She would love to,” Anna interjected.   
  
“Excellent if you would like to come as well Anna I suggest you might want to bring some gloves,” Lily said to her.   
  
“What would I need those for?” Anna was confused at the request.   
  
“You would want to be learning how to harness your own magic on you.” Lily closed her eyes as she spoke “And unlike the power to manipulate ice or plant life” she made a yellow tulip bloom from a single seed in her hand as she spoke. “super strength needs something substantial to be used on. Our most convenient material will probably be.”   
  
“Ice!” Elsa exclaimed as she snapped back to reality.   
  
“Thank you for joining us.” Anna teased her sister.   
  
“Now sweetie lay off your sister she teased you a few times about our relationship too,” Clare said holding Anna’s hand. Anna kissed her girlfriend.   
  
“When did you to get together anyway?” Lily asked the other couple.   
  
“Soon after my ex-boyfriend, Kristoff suddenly started trying to ask out Elsa.” Anna replied, “She came out as a lesbian after hearing that I realized I was bisexual.”   
  
“I asked her out as soon as I found out I was out of town that day,” Claire added. “Too bad I heard was quite the spectacle.”   
  
Dinner was served to interrupt the conversation briefly.  The other three women were served but Lily’s place remained barren for a few moments longer. “Oh for heaven’s sake they heard one woman say to the server. Nudity isn't contagious.”   
  
“Then you bring it to her.” He scoffed.   
  
“Fine, I will.” The woman said before taking the plate from him and walking up to Lily “sorry about that.”   
  
Lily was trying to not make a big deal about what they just heard. The other three women were clearly upset.   
  
“Nothing I haven’t heard before,” Lily said as she took Elsa’s hand.   
  
“This is not a good reflection on the kingdom,” Elsa replied. “Who was that anyway?”   
  
“That was Lawrence.” Claire said, “he is so fired for that.”   
  
Lily accepted her food and took a deep breath putting the incident behind her. She looked at her hosts and gave them all a pleading "It’s fine" look The incident behind them, for now. The women began to enjoy their meal. Anna and Claire were giving each other the occasional bite from each other’s plates. Lily and Elsa maintained slightly awkward politeness.   
  
“I’m happily surprised you served me some meat,” Lily spoke up. “Most places I visited expect me to be a vegetarian.”   
  
“I should’ve thought of that,” Elsa said reflexively.   
  
“No need to worry, being in tune with nature means that you know the place of every animal,” Lily replied. “If you are not eating meat than you are the prey item.”   
  
In an effort to change the topic quickly Claire said. “How are you planning on coping with the winter?”   
  
“I have several enchanted cloaks. Theoretically, they each would have even stood up to Elsa’s blizzard as long as I wear one of those I should be warm and toasty all winter.” She replied.   
  
“If you don’t mind me asking how did the nudity things start with your people?” Elsa asked.   
  


“Well, we have a legend about it I’ll try to give you the short version,” Lily responded. “Skyclad has been magically gifted from the beginning. But not as much as we are today after a terrible storm wiped out most of our crops we didn’t know what to do even with all our magic combined we couldn’t read well enough to feed everyone.   
  
“On the last day of summer, a man they have never seen before walked out into the fields. Like I am now he was as naked as the day he was born. He stepped out raised a simple farming tool into the air and struck it down, all at once the crops spring back to life they flourished and thrived within an hour we had twice as many as we lost. He explained that it was possible due to his increased connection with nature. The other magically gifted people of the kingdom cast off whatever they were wearing on the spot, including the princess.”  Lily looked up “That’s the story and you are looking at their descendant.”   
  
“No way!” Claire replied.   
  
Anna asked, “So they just gave up their clothing?”   
  
Lily replied, “well there is a version where they had a big bonfire as part of the celebration and cast it all into the flame.”   
  
“What about the non-magical citizens of your kingdom?” Claire asked.   
  
“They are only one in ten at best they go naked as well. With so many people being more comfortable without them clothes just seem awkward.”   
  
“I can imagine,” Anna said again picking at her collar and messing with the hem of her dress. It was clear by now she was interested in seeing what being naked had to offer.   
  
“I would like to have us go on a picnic tomorrow,” Lily said to Elsa presenting her with some more violets that she may grow right in her hand. “Anna and Claire are more than welcome to join us provided we could some time to ourselves.”   
  
“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Elsa smiled. A break from the castle seemed like just what she needed.   
  
“Would you like me to make you something special for dessert?” She asked   
Elsa.   
  
“If you want to.” She said with a blush.   
  
“Great I have a feeling you’re going to love it,” Lilly said before giving Elsa a quick kiss on the lips. 


	5. Chapter 5

“You can steer the carriage from back there?” Elsa looked at Lily as she gestured to have the other three women get into the carriage with her. It was roomy enough to seat all four it might’ve been a little tight but they could manage. Elsa was again wearing her ice dress, Anna in one of her green dresses and Claire was in pink for once.

  
“Yes I don’t trust myself on treacherous roads” Lily explained “but the ropes are made completely of hemp. Meaning I can manipulate them. ”

  
“So your powers extend to anything completely made from plants?” Claire asked.   
“Can you fly on a broomstick?” Anna added which warranted her sister to facepalm.   
“Yes, and Not all it’s cracked up to be,” Lily replied with a giggle.

 

Anna thought she heard something she turned around. There is nothing there but for a moment she thought she saw a shadow dark behind a corner. She dismissed it as her nerves getting to her.

 

Elsa got in sitting in the closer role next to Lily. Anna and Claire took the back one they had to sit pretty close but they didn’t mind one bit. The door closed behind them with some sparks of magic and Lily commanded the horses to start walking.

  
“Wait a minute the one who doesn’t know the area is driving!” Elisa said after a sudden burst of realization.   
  
Regardless of knowing her way around the kingdom Lily brought the carriage to a beautiful meadow at the edge of a four rest. A babbling river running through it flowers in bloom it was quite a lovely scene.  The carriage came to a stop and Lily used her magic to open the door.

  
“I might not know Arendelle,” Lily said getting out and as she did so she faced the sun spread her arms and took a deep breath. “But I can sense areas where nature will be particularly lovely.”   
  
“I don’t think even I knew about this place,” Elsa said looking around as Lily helped her out of the carriage. 

  
“Wow!” Was all Anna could say as she came out with her girlfriend and the picnic basket.   
“Indeed” Lily smiled as she looked at three women “this will be a great place to start working up her appetites with a little magic training before lunch.”

  
“Good idea,” Elsa responded. “We better get started on learning more about our magic before we do anything else.”

  
“Right don’t want to accidentally smash my door again.” Anna chuckled.

  
The two sisters looked at each other not exactly sure why Lily was staring at them. She was obviously waiting for them to do something but they couldn’t quite figure out what. After a few moments, Lady Claire asked: “do you want us to turn around role you get ready?” Causing the three two blush.

  
“Magic is best practice naked.” Anna reminded herself and Elsa.

  
The queen was reluctant. It’s one thing to see Lily do it all the time and it’s one thing to dream about it. But being on the threshold of actually doing it is another matter altogether. She took a deep breath and calm herself down for a few moments.

 

“Just us girls here. Nothing any of you don’t have.” She said to herself as she slowly dissipated her ice dress. The hem started to go up to her legs. Meanwhile, her sleeves were vanishing into thin air soon followed by the upper portions of her dress. Soon after that, the ice started to disappear from her midsection. Without meaning to she stopped before going all the way. The ice clinging to the cups of her breasts and forming a small skirt that nobody would be seen in public wearing around her. “Sorry I still need…”

  
Before she could finish her thought her mouth was claimed by Lily. Passionate and gentle at the same time the two mounts intertwined. They’ve already kissed but nothing like this Elsa’s head was spinning. As she was caught up in the passion the last remains of the ice preserving her modesty dissipated.

 

Elsa turned completely pink. Her head was swirling with thoughts as she looked down and realized what happened during the kiss. She looked at herself standing out on the field like she was. “I’m fine.” She eventually said.

 

“You’re beautiful and I daresay I like this more than your ice dress,” Lily said with a mischievous grin.

  
“That’s good for you dear sister I have to do this the hard way,” Anna said as she struggled with her zipper. Lady Claire wanted her hand in getting undressed. 

  
The two sisters were now standing naked as the day they were born in an open field. They had to have a quick laugh at how strange this would’ve seemed even a week ago. Clare and Lilly drink in the sights of their respective date.

  
“Care to join us beloved?” Anna asked.

  
“No no I’ll just enjoy the view.” Claire responded, “besides there’s no magic in me anyway.”   
  


“That we know of,” Elsa replied.

  
“I’m pretty sure I would’ve noticed,” Clair said in she then proceeded to set up the picnic blanket and sat down to watch the lesson.

 

Anna again thought she heard something a suspicious snap of a branch.  _ A peeping Tom?  _ She thought to herself.  _ How would one know to come out here?  _ She looked around again, she saw a couple of squirrels where the sound might’ve come from.  _ Nothing to worry about it’s just us. _   
  
The Skyclad philosophy of reconnecting with nature improving your magical abilities sure seemed to work. As powerful as Elsa was already she could feel so much more just beneath the surface and yet controlling it seemed much more natural. She reasoned that if she wanted to she could build a castle 10 times the size of the first one now and would be even more beautiful and intricate.

  
Anna’s abilities while not capable of causing a natural disaster that turned out to be quite impressive as well. She was able to find a boulder, carry it back to the others, and just by hitting it and knowing where to apply strength she made it into a statue. Her technique could still use some work but everyone could instantly tell that it was intended to be Claire.

  
“Better than any first attempt I’ve seen.” Lilly smiled.” You didn’t break anything off that you didn’t mean to.”

 

  
It wasn’t long before the sandwiches and other foods were taken care of. “Got any room for dessert?” Lily asked the other three. Before even getting a reply she took her special surprise out of the basket.

  
“Chocolate.” The two sisters said simultaneously.

  
It appeared to be a chocolate pie. With some golden brown swirls going throughout it. Probably caramel but it didn’t look quite right. “What is it?” Anna asked   
  
“Chocolate salted caramel pie,” Lily responded. “It’s a specialty of Skyclad.” She took out a knife from her bag and cut three big slices for the other girls.  Then she handed them off.   
Anna was the first to take a bite. The taste was very unusual but it was so good. A long moan of happiness came from her. That was all the encouragement the other two needed so they started enjoying their dessert.

  
The enjoyment was cut short. It seems like Lily sensed something. She turned around from the group and seemed to get on edge. “Somebody’s coming.” She said, “I can feel the way they’re stomping on the plants, they are angry.”

  
The sisters and have time to dress before they saw who Lily was talking about, his clothes were filthy it looks like he hasn’t been able to find a razor in quite some time, and his red hair was in shambles but still, it was clearly…

  
“HANS!?” The four women all exclaimed at once.   



	6. Chapter 6

The man looked up and saw them. He staggered over to them sword drawn. He looked out of his mind as he approached them. Anna stood in front of her girlfriend determined to not let him hurt her Elsa and Lily both prepared to unleash magic.

  
**“YOU!** ” Hans shouted “ **AND YOU, BOTH OF YOU!** ”

  
“Are you alright?” Anna asked.

  
“NO!” He shouted the man has clearly lost his mind. “I am not all right! I could’ve had everything! I could have had a kingdom all my own! But NOOOOOOO! You had to ruin it for me! There’s still time to correct this mistake!” He said lifting up his sword. “I am going to kill you both then I will be king.Everyone wants to ruin my dreams! There’s still time to correct this mistake!” He said lifting up his sword. “I am going to kill you both then I will be king. I JUST CAN’T WAIT TO BE KING!”

“You’re not making any sense. Why would you become King?” Elsa asked.

“It almost worked before!” Hans shouted followed with a bit of deranged laughter. “They believe me last time I said I married Anna!”

 

“There are a few problems with that,” Claire spoke up from behind the three women with magic powers. The people know that I’m involved with Anna now. Some are wondering why we’re not married already.”

“YOU’RE A BUNCH OF DEGENERATES!” Hans let out a laugh. “ **I will be king!** With no other heirs to the throne, I’ll simply take it by force! I need to kill the two of you had everything be right with the world!”

 

  
“Hans, that’s insane,” Elsa said she was trying to talk him down. It was clear he wasn’t in his right mind.

  
“What’s insane is that you freaks are following along with her kingdom’s crazy philosophy!” He shouted pointing his sword at Lily. “That kingdom is a bunch of crazy naked witches! Magic shouldn’t be embraced! The proper place in nature is to conquer it!”   
“You’re still mad my sister wasn’t fooled when you tried to woo her,” Lily replied with a chuckle.

 

“Somebody needs to learn to-” Elsa started to say before Hans interrupted.

 

“Violet was a fool for not marrying me that her powers should not be loose on the land!” He turned to her as he screamed.  “Your people should’ve exiled her she has the powers that brought the hardship to the land in the first place!” 

  
“It was never proven that the storm was brought in by the younger sister’s powers.” Lily stood up as she replied. “We’ve had this conversation before you weren’t unhinged then.”   
  


Elsa turned to her and asked, “why didn’t you tell it’s about that part?”

  
“That’s not the short version,” Lily replied clearly it seemed obvious and reasonable to her. Anna and Claire gave a shrug of an agreement.

  
“ENOUGH TALKING!” Hans shouted, “ **TIME TO DIE!** ” He proceeded to bring his sword down and attempt to kill Elsa Anna stepped in pushing him out of the way clear into the river, however, both sisters got cut from the sword. Something felt wrong with them they were gasping for breath.

  
“He poisoned it!” Anna exclaimed as she fell down with Elsa soon falling after.

 

“I must say you freak made this part easier for me!” Hans laughed “some much-exposed skin not hard to find an opening at all.”

 

  
This was the last straw for Lily. Hans insulted her way of life her country, and her family. He intends to kill a person that’s already very dear to her and her sister. He wasn’t even competent enough to do it without poison. That really got on her last nerve.

 

“Die.” She said firmly and quietly but in a way that made it feel like she could make him obey it as an order. She unsheathed her sword and held it aloft the entire thing growing bright emerald green.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING,  YOU WHICH!”  Hans shouted he slashed at her. However Lily was able to parry it easily she blocked and thrust with her own blade as the green glow continued to intensify. Soon it started extending to Lily’s body and the ground around her until she was a beacon of green light.

  
“This.” She said just as calmly as something started to creep up the deranged redhead. He tried to move but he quickly found them rooted in place. Tree bark was spreading all over his body encasing him in and less than two minutes where Hans was an Apple tree stood.   
  


“My love?” Anna said as Claire held her. 

  
“I got you don’t worry.” She falsely assured herself but she didn’t notice that her hand started glowing. The effects of the poison for starting to lessen even get better and Anna could feel it.

  
“Claire, you have healing powers.” Anna said, “I don’t think it’s enough for both of us.”

  
“I can make it enough!” Claire said before she briefly let go of Anna to tear her dress completely from her body as quickly as she could. She held onto Anna and the close started to grow more intense. She took hold of Elsa as well and the two felt like new in less than a minute.   
  
“Amazing!” Anna said in amazement.

  
“Yeah not bad for the first time using healing magic.” Claire sighed relieved.

  
“That too but I meant your breasts,” Anna said with a smirk.

  
“She’s better all right.” Elsa groaned as Lily helped her back up.

 

The four ladies looked at the tree. On closer inspection, Hans is phase could clearly be seen sticking out of the trunk.

 

“You killed him!” Elsa said surprised.

 

“Technically no I didn’t.” Lily responded “I turned him into the tree. I didn’t know I could do that.”

 

“I think that’s enough being outside for one day either way,” Anna responded holding her girlfriend. “Besides we need to get somebody a new dress.”

 

It was only then that Claire was completely aware of what she had done. She looked down at her body and tried to cover up. She soon realized it was foolish at this point. She looked at the remains of her dress. It might be able to be mended but it probably wasn’t viable. “Well, we are all naked now.”  She said nervously.

 

“I don’t mind,” Anna said with a chuckle. “And with your dress in that condition, I guess we are just going to have to go back home like this.”

 

“Anna you don’t have to.” Claire started to say.

 

“You’re right, besides Elsa with her powers; I’m the only one that doesn’t have to,” Anna replied. “But I have a feeling Elsa wasn’t planning on it I don’t want to be the odd one out.”

 

Elsa’s face was entirely pink when the three others looked back at her. “Right we are going back to the palace as we are or not at all.”

 

“Is it too late to vote not at all?” Claire asked rhetorically.

Back at the palace the assorted spectators were stunned and confused to see how the queen and Company were returning from their picnic.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” One of the servants said he clearly wasn’t happy.

 

“Hello, Lawrence.” Elsa said calmly “we had an interesting experience with Lily this afternoon. Relax everybody I will not be dressing in her traditional attire all the time but I will sometimes. Lily has become very special to me in a short period of time and I think I know what I must do now.”

 

She took a hold of Lily’s handheld it tightly and looked into her eyes “Lily. Want to get to know you better. Would you consider an extended stay?”

 

“Yes of course!” She responded sealing it with a kiss.

 

After the castle staff started to show certain with what they were watching Elsa broke the kiss and addressed them. “Let it be known anybody who looks down on her lifestyle will be reprimanded. They will not be fired…

 

Lady Claire interrupted “Do you think is the best decision?”

 

“As I was saying.” Elsa continued “they will be required to continue their duties but they’ll be a change to what they’ll be wearing. That is to say that I’ll be wearing nothing for a week.” Elsa then gave a mischievous smile and added “you better hope it’s not cold that week.

Several of the work staff were in shock at this new development but what could they do about it Elsa was too powerful and popular their only option besides dealing with it was to quit and none of them wanted that.

 

“Can’t let my sister have all the fun.” Anna said before grabbing Claire “this is really overdue. Claire would do me the honor and privilege of being your wife?”

 

“I couldn’t possibly say no,” Claire responded giving her a kiss. “However,  I expected to be wearing clothing when you finally asked this.”

 

“Oops,” Anna responded with a giggle.


End file.
